The Gorillaz's adventures with AutoCorrect
by cooliochick5
Summary: What happens when the Gorillaz get auto correct? Hilarity, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Text Convo between 2D and The Band:**

**(2)2D and (M)Murodc:**

2: Hey, Mudz, wut r u doin?

M: Why the bloody hell are you bugging me at three am!?

2: Cuz im bored :'(

M: Why don't you go play video games!?

2: Hey! tits a great Indian, Mudz, ur a gayness!

M: I'm a what now?

2: Ship! Auto cucumber, I swear!

M: Faceache...how drunk are you right now?

2: not duck enough.

2: *That's *Idea *genius *Coconut

2: *CUCUMBER!  
>2:* CORRECT!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(2)2D and (R)Russel:<strong>

R: Yo, 'D, still on for the movies later

2: Fluke yams, I am! I've Bert walnuts all week for tits!

R: Um...good for you?

2: What?

R: Um...You on some knew meds I don't know about?

2: Yes, why?

R: Your last text...

2: HONDA FLAPPER SHEET GLASS! TITS WAS AUTO CLAPPERBOARD!

2: *Hurray *Fucking *Sheep *That *Corresponding

R: did you just use the word corresponding? I'm impressed.

2: *Holy *Shit *Correct

R: So are you still waiting for tits?

2: NO! I meant 2 put: Fuck yak, I am! I've bee waiting all wreck for this!

R: You fuck yaks?

2: I am so dun rite now...

* * *

><p><strong>(2)2D and (N) Noodle:<strong>

2: Hey, luv, wham ya uppercut two?

N: Um...wut?

2: Never Middle Earth. Did Russ mentor any thermometer a boot Mudz's fanny pack?

N: Always Middle Earth. And, I didn't know you could mentor a fanny pack...

2: What? Noodle, you are only 15, you are too yams to be doorbell drugs

N: Toochi...are you high right now?

2: I dun frank so

N: I am so confused right now...

2: SHANK!

2: *what are you up too?

2: * Nvm. Did Ratchet mentor any fling about Murder's freak out?

N: Ratchet? What?

2: *Russel *Thing *Murdoc's

N: Ohhhhh...Nope, didn't say anything. And you shouldn't call Russel ratchet, he is a very classy man.

2: He is ratchet!

N: I know, but it still is not polite to say that.

2: I would nuke say that to his fanny pack

N: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FANNY PACKS!?

**_A/N: THIS IS A SERIES XD THANKS FOR READING_**

**_disclaimers: I own nothing_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Text Convo between Russel and The Band:**

**(R)Russel and (M)Murodc:**

R: Yogurts, cuando make baby turtle a sand bitch?

M: ...what? Why do I get the feeling I should be offended by this?

R: Wait, water the fluke!

M: I will do no such thing!

R: Fucking auto contamination!

R: *Correct!

R: Can you make baby girl a sand bitch

M: No, I can not

R: SANDWICH!

M: That I can do, but I most certainly will not water the fluke.

R: *What the- never mind man, just make her a damn sandwich!

* * *

><p><strong>(R)Russel and (D) 2D:<strong>

D: Hey Russ

R: Hey 2Dentalhygine, soup?

D: ...r u makin fun of me?

R: Twat? Of curriculum not.

D: IM SO CONFUSED!

R: D, you're always constipated

R: *Confused.

D: Wait, so now im constipated and confused!? GAH, WHAT IS LIFE ANYMORE!

* * *

><p><strong>(R)Russel and (N)Noodle:<strong>

R: Hey, baby squirrel, when do you need to be pickled up from escuela?

N: Uh...2:45...I think? Who is baby squirrel?

R: Ship, I meant *Baby squeal

R: *baby girl

N: Ohhhh...and what is escuela? I thought I was at school.

R: apparently my phone thinks its Spanish. It changed 'Can soup' to 'Cuando' before.

N: Can soup?

R: *Can dope

R: *Can do

R: My phone is STD...

R: STUPID!


	3. Chapter 3

**Text Convo between Murdoc and The Band:**

**(M)Murodc and (2)2D:**

M: Eye, face cake, yogurt me a beard, will yam

2: um...am I supposed 2 be offended by this?

M: Duckface, justice get me the damn beard!"

2: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!?

M: You got to the refrigerator, you open it, you get the beer, and then you give it to me.

2: but, what about the beard?

M: What beard?

2: You asked me to get you a beard

M: No I didn't

2: Did so

M: JUST GET ME THE DAMN BEER!

* * *

><p><strong>(M)Murodc and (N)Noodle:<strong>

N: Murdoc-san, I'm hungry

M: Who cares if you're horny, do you know where duckface is with my beard?

N: EXCUSE ME!?

M: What?

M: Holy shot...

M: That was autocorrect...

M: *Hungry *Face-ache *beer *shit

M: I'm am so done with this phone...

N: I'm still hungry you know.

M: Just take my wallet and don't tell Lards I sent you that, it was an accident

N: Whatever you say, Murdoc-san

* * *

><p><strong>(M)Murodc and (R)Russel:<strong>

M: Hey, Lamps, do you know where titties is? I asked him to get me a beard an hour ago

R: Are you some kind of drunk right now, man?

M: No, I would be if 2Dicks would just bring me my Gob smack beard already

R: 2Dicks? And who the hell says 'Gob smack' anymore?

R: and who the fuck is Lamps!?

M: Tramps

M: Faps

M: Flabs

M: Lards! Fucking Lards!

R: Well...I'm offended now...

M: You have no idea...


	4. Chapter 4

**Text Convo between Noodle and The Band:**

**(N) Noodle and (2)2D:**

N: Hello, Toochi-san. Rucksack-sand got me a new afro

D: That's great! I think...

N: Yup! Still getting nuked to the holy grail

D: Um...Good luck with that?

N: Oh, cramp. That didn't make any centimeters did it?

D: Uh...sure?

N: Russel-sandybeaches got me a newt phone. I haven't gotten uke to it yet

D: Oh...oh dear...

N: This photosynthesis just seems to hat me today...

* * *

><p><strong>(N) Noodle and (M) Murdoc:<strong>

M: Noods, will you go get me a beer?

N: Hang on, a bloke just flew through my vagina

M: SWEET SATAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

M: Noodle!?

M: Noodle! I AM COMING UP THERE RIGHT NOW!

N: Ship!

N: A bloke just flew through my window! It won't leave my robe!

M: Wait...what?...I'M STILL COMING UP THERE!

N: Bird! I meant bird! A bird flew through my window and wont leave my room!

M: ...2D IS THE BLOKE IN YOUR ROOM, ISN'T HE!?

* * *

><p><strong>(N) Noodle and (R)Russel:<strong>

R: Hey, baby girl, how ya liking the new phone?

N: It's gator, Rubber-sand

R: Is that some kind of new slang I'm not aware of?

R: Lol

N: Lol, newt, it's gorgeous, Russel-sandpaper

R: man, you girls love your phones.

N: *great Auto foreskin is being a dick

R: WHAT!?

N: Crack! AUTO CUCUMBER!

R: ...we're getting you a new phone...


	5. Chapter 5

**(2)2D and (M)Murodc:**

2: Hey, Mud-cock. Water youtube dildo?

M: Well if you must know, I'm busy shaggin' Russel

M: SWEET SATIN, *SKYPING!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Text convo between Russel(R) and Noodle(N):<em>**

R: Hotdog, baby gargoyle

N: What?

R: *Hey *Girl

N: Oh! That makes sex! Grope it now!

R: EXCUSE ME!?

R: NOODLE, WHAT THE HAMPER ARE YOU DOING!?

R: *HEN

R: *HELL!

N: Oh goat!

N: *Gore

N: *Gosh! I mean to say *makes sense. Got it now!

R: ...Well thanks for the ham attack.

R: *heart

* * *

><p><strong>Text Convo between Murdoc(M) and Russel(R):<strong>

M: Hey, rust, get me a blowjob.

R: WHAT THE FUCK, I Doughnut SWING THAT walrus!

M: Wait...hold up, mate...what the hell is even going on right now? That should say beer.

R: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH EVERY ONEREPUBLIC TRYING TO GIVE ME A HAM ATTACK TODAY!?

M: Uh...good luck with that...

* * *

><p>Text convo between Noodle(N) and 2D(2)<p>

N: Nine, tootsie-roll sunrise. Laminate youtube.

2: Noob, how duck are universe right narwhal?

N: What? I'm just saying good night...and what about narwhals?

N: Oh! I meant to say *night, Toochi-sunnyD, Love Omaha.

N: I give up so hard right now...


End file.
